


Strategies are Awesome, No, Seriously.  Awesome.

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Curious!Castiel, Dean is Lucifer, Descriptions of Hell, Hell, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slightly Dark!Castiel, Torture, kinda a vessel!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a former strategist of heaven, Castiel decides to join Lucifer in taking down the demon uprising in hell.  The battles might seem completely normal, but isn't torture fascinating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Release, Heat, and Dull

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this today cause I never post on Wednesday, so hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I didn’t really know how to cut the next two installments in half, so I’m just going to put them into two chapters, sorry for the weird story break. Also, next chapter could be any size really, probably not as long as normal.
> 
> But still, Castiel’s POV! That’s always exciting.

Castiel’s eyes widened in shock as the voice cut through his mind, mirroring Lucifer perfectly

“Shit” Lucifer swore, opening his wings and then pausing “Cas, I got to go”

“I’m coming with you” Castiel didn’t even have to think about it, it might have been the completely unjustifiable jealousy at Paimon’s words of loving Lucifer, it could’ve been Castiel’s desire to help in any way he could.  Either way, he didn’t make it an offer and continued when it looked like Lucifer was about to protest “I’m a soldier, I was a strategist in heavens battles Lucifer.  I’m helping”

“Fine, follow me” Lucifer’s voice was almost angry and the archangel accompanied it with a glare, but he didn’t complain further, too worried about hell to waste time.  He took off and Castiel jumped through the space between after him.  Knowing that Dean’s tactics for dealing with worry had always been anger, Castiel didn’t put much stock into Lucifer’s clipped words or tone. 

It was weird going back to hell, Castiel pondered as they flew, the other two times he had been to the pit he had been part of an invading force or dragged down when half dead.  Now though, flying with Lucifer and in his garrison, hell accepted him fully, warping around his wings and speeding him in his flight.  They landed on top a battle filled cliff over a stream of acid and lava in which souls were screaming and withering with pain, touching down in a small cleared spot, evidently someone had seen them coming.  Lucifer strode over to an archdemon Castiel recognized from before, evidently Paimon, and without bothering for pleasantries, Paimon grabbed Lucifer shoulder and began to lay out information.  After noticing Castiel, Paimon reached out and grabbed him too, pulling the surprised angel closer

  “The rebels were smart, took control of Sharp and are advancing on Heat, Dull and Release.”  Paimon stated “They’re doing pretty well in Dull, so if you could go there and Castiel could go to Release?  I got Heat”

There were six different sections of hell, and then multiple wings inside those and smaller divisions within those.  Lucifer had explained most of hell to Castiel on the trip back from talking to Gabriel.  The sections were named for the six main types of physical torture, Heat, Cold, Dull, Sharp, Tension and Release, with other, smaller categories like deprivation used in Release and overstimulation in Heat, physiological tortures spread out everywhere.  The amount of compartmentalizing they did in hell, only to use all the tortures in moderation even where they weren’t specified was interesting.  The higher demons actually owned pieces of hell, and could torture souls in their homes or take them anywhere in hell. 

There were few rules about the whole thing, and even fewer that were regularly enforced, but for those that were, there was a small division of blue eyed demons who lived their lives patrolling and dragging demons who were out of line back to Cold, where Lucifer ruled most fiercely.  He wasn’t usually the one to torture these demons back into submission though.  Lucifer had let slip once that he much preferred to seek out souls he knew from being human, a few in particular who had absolutely destroyed him as a teenager, though due to his lifestyle and human dad he had never been able to do anything but hide it.  Times like those were when Castiel really wanted to harm someone, feeling protective of the archangel though he had neither right nor reason to do so. 

Back to the matter at hand, Castiel was slightly surprised that Paimon had included him in informing them of the situation though, the angel had gotten used to Paimon’s music on ‘garrison radio’ but they had never actually had a real conversation where Castiel was fully conscious.

“Sounds good.  We’ll open garrison radio fully, after fishing with each of those sections we’ll all move onwards to Sharp” Lucifer agreed, then sent a questioning glance at Castiel, questioning whether the angel was alright with fighting for a section of hell.  Well, Castiel _had_ said he’d help

“Will anyone listen to me?” Castiel asked anyways, just to make sure

“Are you kidding?  You have tons of Lucifer’s grace in you, the only way you two could smell more alike is if you had sex.  Of course they’ll listen to you” Paimon snorted, then ducked away, easily maneuvering under Lucifer’s wing which he had tired to smack the archdemon with.  Laughing and moving to rejoin the battle, Paimon threw one last call of, “Good luck!” over his shoulder and disappeared back into the fight.

Castiel could feel his cheeks heat up slightly at Paimon’s comment, and tried to ignore it.  From what Castiel had seen of the other two’s interactions, he had concluded that Lucifer and Paimon must be romantically involved, so he wasn’t sure if the reasoning behind the mocking was because he had been too friendly with Lucifer where Paimon could hear.  Maybe this was a warning?  Didn’t really sound like it though. 

“I know where Release is” Castiel stated to avoid an awkward moment “I’ll be on my way”

Lucifer nodded and wished him luck, both of them flying their separate directions.  Despite Castiel’s confident words, he was actually quite nervous.  Yes, he was a seraph now, but he was also in hell trying to get demons to listen to him.  Reaching Release and flying around he circled the nearest area where quite a few demons were fighting, these ones trying to keep their footing on an endless gel like floor and fighting like rabid animals.  He took note of the different positions of all the groups of demons who seemed to be fighting together, not knowing who was on which side.  As soon as he landed a demon threw itself at him with teeth bared and he instinctively smote it, hoping it hadn’t been one of Lucifer’s.

“Finally they send someone!”  A voice hissed from behind him, and Castiel spun to find a white-eyed demon in a female vessel flicking the remains of a black-eye off of her short sword.  “You better be able to give directions angel”

“Which demons are ours?”  Castiel asked, assuming this was one of Lucifer’s and glancing around to make sure no one was attacking them.  A couple of black-eyes were carving out a space around them, meaning this white-eye was their leader.

“Are you kidding, I don’t know where everyone is, can’t you just do that mind thingy to figure it out?”  The demon asked, looking annoyed but appropriately wary at her own suggestion “You’re with Lucifer right?  You feel like him”

Castiel gave one sharp nod and stepped closer to the demon, reaching out and touching her face, ignoring the flinch he received.  With one quick sweep over her mind, Castiel could tell which demons were which.  Thinking back to his eagle eye view of the battle, Castiel ran through a list of commands as the white-eyed pulled a couple black-eyes towards them to act as runners

“Alright, take the demons from the right flank and have them pull back and form a concave U.  The group that’s cut off in the middle will follow the rebels when they attack and both of the groups will close in around them.  Have all the demons on the left form a rallying line and push the demons back towards the ones who aren’t fighting yet.  Get everyone into formation and then we’ll move on my mark” Castiel commanded, falling into his old role as garrison leader after Ana left.

The white-eyed demon assigned each black-eye a different section to go to, then turned back to Castiel, looking at him with slim amount of respect.  “Alright angel, lets see how you do”

She nodded once in deference and left to rejoin the fighting, the pocket of clear space leaving with her.  Castiel slid his angel blade into his palm and deflected a blow from a dagger right away, smiting the demon and moving on.  A red-eye spotted him and screeched, the noise rounding up a couple of lesser demons who all threw themselves at him at once.  Dodging the first demon he struck outward in a long slash, catching another one and opening its stomach, the first demon grabbed at him and he flared his wings, burning them through it as he smote the next one.  The red-eye ran at him and ducked under his palm, trying to push Castiel back with its powers.  Castiel only expended enough energy to lock with it, moving physically forwards while it was distracted and burying his knife in its neck.

The next few minutes passed by much the same, a mixture of sword fighting and smiting that was a welcome relief to fighting his brothers.  The entire art of smiting, of fighting against evil and turning it to dust beneath his fingertips, the bright red blood that sprayed out from where his blade darted, the screams of twisted souls caught in their death throes, it was beautiful down in the black nothingness they fought across.  Something Castiel could so easily get caught in, insane amusement flirted through him as he thought about his strange fascination in the midst of so much gore and battle.  If a year ago he had been told he would find himself in hell fighting for Lucifer against rebel demons, he’d check if the speaker was possessed.  If they told him he’d be enjoying the slower deaths and the graceful movements of causing them, Castiel would have smote them purely on principle.  It was just, intriguing, absorbing and engrossing, _new,_ and much easier to get lost in as a seraph.

_“Another one won. Oonly one more battle and a couple little skirmishes left here!”_ Paimon’s voice cut through Castiel’s mad thoughts and the fighting, _“Rebels are being completely destroyed”_

_“I hope you aren’t bragging”_ Lucifer joined in to remark _“We all know you took the easiest place.”_

Paimon’s only reply was laughter, and Castiel refocused, leaping into the air, flying upwards and hovering above the battle.  Remembering the information he had gotten from the white-eyes mind, he was pleased to see all the demons had followed his orders.  Instead of the wriggling mass, they had drawn together into the odd shape of two parallel lines and a U facing a slightly curved line.  It would be a perfect slaughter of the unorganized leaderless rebels.  Taking a deep breath, he let out an angel battle call, and his demons surged closed.  The rebels were caught in-between the onslaughts, and from his position in the air Castiel could see his demons taking the time to torture them as they died, using anything at hand to prolong deaths.  Weird, even in the midst of battle they were succumbing to their base instincts.   

Deciding that the rest of the group could win without him there, Castiel only stopped to pick out the white eye and make sure she could handle the rest of it before flying on, locating the next batch of fighting demons to join.

Before he could land though, Lucifer gave another status repot _“Alright, two battles left here and with the rest there isn’t a chance of us losing.  Castiel?  Paimon?  How are y’all doing?”  
“Same as before young Texan, wrapping this one up though, should be finished in no time.” _ Paimon’s reply felt heavy, and Castiel could feel pain as a harsh discord to Paimon’s song, he was wounded, though it didn’t sound life threatening, and though Lucifer was mildly irritated from something in his words, he said nothing.

_“I’ll look around”_ Castiel sent, wheeling back up into the air and sweeping down the length and width of Release, not finding it a proper ‘geometrical’ shape like sections were in heaven, but instead a weird thing that looked like a really stretched out and curving cloud.  In other words, Castiel had no idea how to describe it, though he was able to find and assess the fighting demons, surprised to find some who were just torturing, completely ignoring the chaos around them.  Satisfied and evaluating the battle nearest, Castiel sent out his response _“They didn’t get far into these sections, only one large battle left here too, I don’t know who is winning the skirmishes”_

_“They stretched themselves too thin with taking Sharp, most of the demons are smart enough not to fight hell”_ Lucifer commented and they left it at that, not sending anything but still keeping clinical track of garrison radio to listen for discords.

To Castiel’s satisfaction, sorting out the other battle mostly just took his guidance in organizing things, and needed little of his actual fighting skills.  When he observed this aloud, Paimon explained that their best strategists had been sent to Sharp to figure out how to take it back.  Accepting this and letting the demons deal with the remaining rebels as the battle was won, Castiel sent out a query as to where to go in Sharp.

_“I’m with the planners now, and I’m calling them that no matter how much it makes me feel like a kindergarten teachers.  So just fly towards me, you’ll pass over Tension, but you can just ignore it.”_ Paimon answered, then paused _“How do you feel about fighting out of your vessel?  I don’t know if you’ll need to just drop it off somewhere, but they want to send you off to smite everything in range in a heavily occupied part of Sharp”_

_“I can leave my vessel without actually leaving it behind. After I died Jimmy didn’t get resurrected with me”_ Castiel answered, slightly worried about being the only angel around so many enemy demons, and though he tried to hide it, he knew it sounded in his song.

_“There isn’t much binding equipment for angels with demons other than Lucifer or myself, but we will have our demons coming in after to clean up and I’ve set up one of my garrisons to make sure nothing goes wrong with you”_ Paimon assured, and Castiel reluctantly agreed, feeling a small sense of belonging at the extra thought for his safety.  Casting one last glance around Release and deciding it was probably one of the less entertaining sections of hell to torture souls with, he flew towards the archdemon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really has no humor in it, so if you're here for the comedy I've been told is in my story, you might want to just skim it. Or at least don't be disappointed. Updated the tags, they're the warnings for a reason
> 
> And about the halo, I have this thing about Castiel having a triangular halo, what with the whole Godstiel thing. I saw it on a picture and thought it was awesome, Godstiel with a blue triangular halo, demon Dean, and yellow-eyed Sam, though I forget what he had, some boy king of hell thing.

Like Paimon had warned, Castiel did pass over Tension. He tried to ignore it at first, but his gaze constantly fell back on the twisted racks and chains, the horrifying torture instruments with souls screaming on them and demons going about their business gleefully. Castiel expected to feel disgust, but could only feel a curious sense of fascination. When Lucifer had explained hell to Castiel, he had spilled a lot more than Castiel was sure he meant to, part of the conversation his mind had obviously been on other things, Sam probably. Anyways, Lucifer had unwittingly gone off into detailed descriptions of torturing souls he had had known as a human, and Castiel felt much like he had then. Things that up in heaven they had cleanly called ‘reeducation’ were so common here, social norms that Castiel didn’t understand were flayed apart, and he found it fascinating, awe-inspiring even. The art of causing pains far too great for the human—or any other creature specially drug into hell—mind to handle, forcing it to break and become something so vile as a demon. It was enthralling, and someday he really wanted to watch Lucifer take apart a soul, to see him not torturing as a charge to free from hell, but as the King of Hell entertaining himself.

Startled by that last thought, Castiel skipped a wing beat and hastily righted himself in the air, feeling Paimon quite close and shoving all sadistic thoughts from his mind. He had been having far too many of them as late, probably since even before he disobeyed, starting with an underlying possessiveness of Dean. Paimon was behind a huge rocky jut out in the far edge of Sharp, surrounded by all eye-colored demons except yellow, even a couple blue and green eyes were there. He had his dragon like wings out, standing proudly to either side of his back, though the right one had quite a big slash in it that must have to have hurt. Castiel didn’t know Paimon well, but Lucifer evidently trusted him, so Castiel could too. 

A blue-eye motioned Castiel over to a flat jut out of rock, on which sat quite a few heavy maps, something Castiel had had no idea hell even had

“Castiel, we have you planned out to go there, if you could just go supernova, whatever it is that you angels do to kill a lot of things at once. There is the unorganized equivalent to about three garrisons stationed there, but Paimon says you’re a seraph, so you should be fine.” The demon said swiftly, pointing to a section on the map about halfway into the ‘east’ of Sharp, and Castiel was struck by the oddness of having demons address him by name and differ to him even while outlaying carefully set plans. “It would be appreciated if you just stay there for a bit, smite everything around, and then draw back and we’ll send in three of our own garrisons to clean up the rest, plus Paimon’s garrison that he’s temporarily bequeathing to you. You’ll be trying to take back the whole east section with that maneuver and can send the rest of your demons to take out the rest of the demons there”

“There are also groups of, again, the unorganized equivalent of about three garrisons here, here and here” Another demon pointed them out, all at strategic looking points on the map, one of the rebels had to be really good at what they were doing, considering the layout. The place Castiel was being sent to was on top of a big rocky jut out, with spikes all along the edges and the top covered in grass like needles, as the map noted, along with quite a few other tortures that Castiel deemed unimportant to his job. “So they shouldn’t interfere with you”

“Alright” Castiel pulled the word out slightly, unaware of how much he was acting like Lucifer used to while planning for hunts. Reevaluating and removing a few tortures from his unimportant pile, Castiel pointed where he wanted the different garrisons to approach from. “I won’t be able to pick and choose who I smite, so I want one garrison to approach staggered from behind these spike outcrops and one to stay in this cave, I don’t know, throw a bunch of souls down there to cover up the crystal and allow them to stand there. 

“The third garrison I want to be ready to drag injured rebels down and impale them on anything they can find, Trojan horses, bamboo, whatever else is down there. Make sure they travel with spotters though, don’t want anyone getting ambushed.” Castiel supposed angels and demons were more alike than he had thought. Everyone used the environment to their advantage, didn’t matter what it was. Glancing up at the archdemon and lessoning the authority in his tone, Castiel asked, “Paimon, can you get your garrison to all leave their vessels and just hover over the clouds? I’m sure a few of the stronger demons can stop the ball bearings from falling everywhere if it’s raining. Them combined with the clouds should be dense enough to cover up my grace so it won’t scorch them. I'll call once for your garrison to let go of the clouds, and a second time for everyone to attack.”

Paimon nodded with a grin, walking over and placing himself right beside Castiel to look at the map, brushing up against his side. This would probably fall under violation of Deans rules of personal space, Castiel decided, but also found out he didn’t really care. Both Lucifer and Dean had conveniently forgotten the rule themselves on quite a few occasions, why couldn’t Castiel? Paimon gestured at a red-eye in a male vessel and a black-eye in a female vessel, and they approached

“Sound like a plan. Castiel, these are Whaliin and Karla, joint leaders of the garrison I’m lending you” Paimon drawled. Castiel felt some surprise at a black-eye being even half of a garrison leader, but nodded anyways.

 _“And we are finished up here.”_ Lucifer sent with a note of pleasure and amusement, easily interrupting the meeting _“Where has it been decided that ‘it might be best’ for me to go?”_

“One second all, I’m informing Lucifer where he _could_ go” Paimon informed the gathered demons and mocked the obvious attempt of the strategists to not order around the higher ups aloud before replying dryly to Lucifer. _“You are going up against three garrisons at the biggest gathering of racks. That totally sounds like a gathering of some human fantasy creature for a picnic, but I’m too lazy to think of another description, so it’ll have to do. Basically, plan is, you go over there, go all badass and archangelly on their asses, since the rest of your garrison is going seraphy or archdemony on other rebel asses, you’ll just have to manage on your own. Hell seems to like you, so maybe it’ll even help”_

 _“I’m going to pretty much discard half of what you just said, and I might even fire you on the whole informant deal.”_ Lucifer joked, _“But sounds good, don’t get yourselves killed now!”_

The last message was sent to them both, and though put in a tone of playfulness, Lucifer sung worry underneath as Castiel felt him start moving away. Touched by this, and perhaps taking upon himself the role that angels of every rank took towards their equals and higher ups, Castiel reached out and grabbed Paimon’s wing. To his surprise, another discord appeared in the archdemons song, this time showing fear before he could quell it to something barely noticeable. Castiel met Paimon’s confused and wary eyes as he let his grace stitch up the wing and erase the noticeable pain discord. Surprise now colored Paimon, but Castiel turned away before any of them could examine his reasoning for it. From the feel of Lucifer, he had also noticed something odd happening, but thankfully didn’t ask or comment.

“We should go now” Castiel stated, and the demons instantly sprang into motion, runners leaving and the rest preparing to fight.

“And they listen to you” Paimon mock complained “If I had known all I’d need was a gold halo and a bunch of feathery wings, I’d have tried that years ago!”

“I don’t have a golden halo” Castiel responded, slightly concerned, Paimon had been an angel once, he should know that wasn’t true. “I am made completely out of grace with formless shapes, but nothing that would look like the traditional circular halo.”

“Got a square one then?” Paimon asked and too late Castiel realized Paimon was mocking him. Oh right, of course.

Deciding to try to continue the banter anyways, Castiel gave one last serious reply, and from Paimon’s surprised laughter, he had probably gotten it right. “No, it’s triangular. And blue”

~*~

Flying through rebel demon infested territory in the middle of hell was not pleasant, Castiel decided. In fact, it kind of sucked. He had no idea how he had gotten so used to fighting alongside demons so quickly, but right now he was quite glad that he had asked Paimon's garrison to join him. They were all flying and crawling above the clouds over Sharp, but below the treacherously rocky and sorry excuse for a roof to separate levels, and Castiel was insanely glad he was a good enough flyer to not hit either. The clouds below were noisy and filled with small ball bearings instead of rain, and instead of the ball bearings having smooth surfaces; they were completely covered in one centimeter long spines. The amount of time they had to build up speed before hitting the ground, Castiel imagined that they would tear through skin, punch dents in steal and probably even sink into rock. He had to keep his many pairs of wings perfectly flat and fully stretched out to avoid them, and almost crawl along the roof, grabbing it to pull him forwards when he slowed too much. It was made even worse by the fact that Paimon’s garrison was collecting them as they went, and they built up quite thick.

"Ten meters" Karla shouted from behind him, the language of hell rolling easily off her vesseless tongue. 

Castiel forced himself not to shudder at the sound and answered. "Alright, clear a path for me through the clouds."

He had surprisingly quickly gotten used to the idea of torture, but the whole language thing still bothered his grace. Dimly he wondered whether he'd become like Paimon if he stayed in hell too long, draconic and demonized. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Castiel slowed, grabbing onto the roof and hooking his feet into the rocky surface so he could hang. Around him the demons spread out and latched on as well, some of the more powerful ones bunching closest and pulling back the clouds to reveal a huge drop towards a red and silver hill. Blood and knives, bloody knives.

"Good luck!" Karla called from beside him, and Castiel felt amusement rush through him as he nodded in reply. If only Zachariah could see him now. Part of the reeducation when Castiel had been pulled out of his vessel was trying to make Castiel believe that following Dean would get him killed or thrown down into hell, cut off from the angels and condemned. And now here he was, having died once already, cut off from the angels, condemned, fighting in hell and being wished luck by a demon. They really did a terrible job of reconditioning him away from Dean.

Castiel released the roof and allowed himself to fall through the clouds, out the other side to be faced with a landscape covered in rebel demons. When he was about fifty meters from the ground, he released his grace. None of the rebels stationed on the ground noticed him until he exploded from his vessel, becoming—once again in too long a time—the multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent that was his true form. Their cries of shock quickly turned to screams as Castiel swooped down through and around them, extending his grace to burn out as many demons as he could. The smell of sulfur mushroomed into the air like a human bomb, and a thread of irritation ran through him at the thought of having to groom his wings afterwards. 

A few of the demons seemed to get a grip on themselves and Castiel felt a sharp pain, it appeared one of them had something to harm angels with. Sweeping upwards and curling, Castiel allowed one of his diamond hard primaries to form and scoop the demons up and hurl them away, knocking down the demons that remained standing. Those who hadn't closed their eyes quick enough had been blinded, and so would have a hard time reorienting themselves before Castiel killed them too. Then again, from the increasing amount of power thrown at him, he decided it was better to call his garrisons together now rather than wait till the rebels caught or locked with Castiel. He might be a seraph, but could only do so much against so many demons.

Flying upwards again and returning into his vessel, he quickly pulled a couple interlocking pairs of wings over his head as a shield, curled the rest around him to protect, and then let out a long drawn out call. It really was too bad he didn't have a horn from heaven to blow, their melodious tones shouted battle and power, but elegance, like a dance. He heard a crack as the clouds were released, and the first ball bearings hit his wings and pinged off, letting out chimes that sang through his black crystalline feathers and echoed loudly. He'd have to be the source of the angelic music if he wanted it. 

The bottom of the wave of ball bearings passed under him and he stared in awe at the continuous pouring of them. Paimon's garrison must have been holding up tons of them, as they kept on falling solidly for almost five seconds before starting to diminish to a steady rain. A thought struck him, and he realized he didn't know what happened to them after they hit the ground, they couldn't just collect there, so Castiel assumed they would probably soak away or disappear. With the amount there though, they'd be fighting in them for quite a bit, depending on how long they took to leave. If there were any rebels left to fight, Castiel reflected as the ball bearings hit the ground and the wounded rebels, a symphony of metal joining the music from his wings. The whole thing was clashing and loud, screams and metal, but mixed in with his music and garrison radio and it could almost be enjoyable. Nothing close to the sound an angelic garrison made, but alluring in its own way. 

Castiel waited until the last of the heavy consistency landed and settled somewhat before letting out the second call. Instantly the garrisons of his demons surged forwards, prepared for scrambling over spikes and so wearing armor or padding of any type that they could get. Some of Paimon's garrison held up the clouds again, and the remained either stationed themselves around Castiel or joined the fighting. Castiel himself didn't join in, instead hovering and watching the slaughter unfold. 

And it was a slaughter, no doubt about that. Everywhere the rebels were dying or being put through agonizing torment. As he watched, a group of demons overpowered a larger group of rebels and threw them down into a brick surrounded cylinder now filled with spiked ball bearings, and from the burning and bubbling of their skin it looked like the demons had also sent electricity through them. Another group was being mashed into a bronze bull filled with spikes and then closed tight around them, turning red hot as a fire was lit underneath. Some demons started stripping a bunch of rebels and weighing them down on Trojan horses, laughing at their screams as they were split open. A few other demons brought out iron chairs to pierce rebels on, and Castiel knew the battle was won. Most of the rebels were blinded, scorched from Castiel’s grace and now being impaled, shredded, skinned and or burnt. If his demons were being allowed to leave to get more torture instruments and bring them in, then that was the last sign of their victory. Castiel just hovered there for a while, watching the suffering in progress. Truly enchanting, he decided.

 _"We're finished here. Rebels are dead or dying"_ Castiel reported. He could feel Paimons glee and Lucifers fury

 _"You feel mesmerized Cas, what's up?”_ Lucifer asked curiously, and Castiel paused, uncertain of how he wanted to respond. Then again, this _was_ Lucifer, he wouldn’t be disgusted

 _"I don't know. It's just so different, how demons react to everything. The pleasure they can find in causing pain, and the multitude of ways that they do so. It’s incredibly different from heaven, fascinating."_ Castiel was itching for something, though he didn’t know what. He wanted Lucifer there, and he wanted he stay here and watch more of the torturing. He _wanted_ , and It was really confusing. _“Are you almost finished?”_

 _"You find torture fascinating, and your song is tinged with arousal. Fucking sadistic little angel."_ Paimon sent with amusement before Lucifer could answer _"You know Lucifer, we may just have to share."_

 _“Cas man! You do remember freaking out at that brothel right? Guess you’re just kinkier than I took you for.”_ Lucifer laughed, but before Castiel could protest or question Paimon’s statement about sharing, Lucifer continued. “ _I’ll be finished up in a bit. Paimon, how you doing?”_

 _“You’re one to talk about kinks Lucifer, you’ve got tons of them”_ Paimon sent cheekily before answering. _“And I can leave now, we’re almost finished”_

 _“I never said anything against them!”_ Lucifer protested

Not wanting to hear more and ignoring the distraught feeling growing in his chest, Castiel spoke again _“What should I do now?”_

 _“Want to meet up with Paimon back at my house? We already had our little meeting with Gabriel and quick talk with Sam, I figure hell’s garrison should meet up”_ Lucifer answered, ignoring Paimon’s laugh at the name. _“Do you remember where it is Cas? The house’ll accept you, so you can go right ahead”_

 _“Alright”_ Castiel responded, giving one last glance at the mass of screaming rebels and soul below him before turning to go. _“I’m on my way”_


End file.
